icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ThisIsBarbii/iProm (Creddie, Chapter 3)
iProm Chapter 3: 'Chapter 3: ' ' ' This is it! The Prom day has finally come! Carly dreamed about this day since she was just a little girl! She tweeted: „Going to the Prom with @Freddie Benson! #so excited!“ Freddie replied: „Well, I'm pretty excited too! Don't worry, I won't be late! ;)“ Carly replied: „You better don't, Benson! :D“ When she woke up, she dressed casualy and headed down to breakfast. She ate well and then relaxed. First she went to the spa on a manicure, pedicure and massages, and then went to the hair dresser to make her hair look fabulous! No hard work on this day! It's her Prom AND she's going with Freddie, the sweetest guy she knows. That's really nice. And a few weeks ago, Freddie asked Carly: „Is it too late for you to love me?“ After that Carly was really confused. She really didn't knew is he still in love with her. She wouldn't ask him because it would be too awkward, and she doesn't want to ruin their friendship. (at breakfast) Carly (smiled): Good morning, Spencer! Spencer: Well, good morning, miss! I see you're in a good mood. Carly: Well, how wouldn't I be in a good mood? It's my Prom day and a really sweet guy is going with me. Spencer: Can I ask you a question? Carly: Sure. Spencer: Do you love Freddie? (Carly looks at him) Carly: What? Spencer: You heard me. Carly: Yeah, I heard you, but... Spencer: Well, do you? Carly: Ugh, I... ...I don't know, ok? He was with Sam, they even said 'I love you' to the other one. I just don't know. Even if I do love him, I don't know how would Sam react to that. Spencer: Okay. Carly: Spencer? Spencer: Yes? Carly: Is Freddie still in love with me? Spencer: Ok, listen. I had a 'little talk' with Freddie, but he wouldn't tell me. Carly (dissapointed): Oh. Spencer: Hey, hey, hey. Don't worry, I'll have a little talk with him. Carly (cheers up): Really? Spencer: Sure! Anything for my little sister! Carly (hugs Spencer): You're the best. Spencer (smiles): I know. (Carly smiles) Carly: Oh, wait! Don't you tell him that we talked, ok? I don't want it to sound like i begged you to talk with him. Let it be a normal, casual talk. Spencer: You got it, dude! (winks Carly) (Carly smiles) (Someone knocks on the door) Carly: Come in! (Freddie walks in) Freddie: Hey guys! (Carly blushes) Carly: Oh, hey, Freddie! Freddie: Why are you blushing? Carly (puts her hands on her cheeks): I'm not blushing. Freddie (smiles): Yes, you are. Carly: No, I'm not. Freddie: Yes, yo- Spencer: Okay! You think she's blushing, you say you're not blushing, we get it! (Freddie and Carly look at each other) Carly: Anyway, I gotta run. Freddie: Where are you going? Carly: I am going to the spa to get a full treatment – a massage, manicure and a pedicure. Freddie: Sounds great! Carly: I know. (smiles and winks Freddie) (Freddie blushes) (Freddie looks at Carly) (Carly looks at Freddie) Carly: Okay, bye, guys! See ya! Spencer: Bye, kiddo! Be careful! Carly: Freddie, come here at 8 p.m., okay? Freddie: Sure! See ya! Carly: Bye guys! (Carly walks out) Spencer: Freddie? Freddie: Yeah? Spencer: Can I talk to you? Freddie: Sure. Spencer: OK, sit. Freddie: What do you want to talk about? Spencer: Well, you're taking Carly to Prom. I'm really happy for that. You know that I wouldn't be comfortable knowing that some dude is taking Carly to Prom. I'm very happy that it's someone I know. Freddie (happily): Wow, thanks, Spence. This really means a lot to me. Spencer: Okay. And... ... You know that I love Carly a lot and that I would lose my mind if something happens to her. Freddie: Oh, don't worry. I care about her as much as you do. Spencer: Yes, I know she's safe with you. Freddie: Of course she is. I would give my life for Carly. (Spencer smiles) Spencer: Wow, you really care about her! Freddie: Of course I do. Spencer: Freddie? Freddie: Yeah? Spencer: Do you love Carly? (Freddie blushes) situation Freddie: Okay, Spencer. I'm goin' honest with you. Yes, I still love Carly. I know Sam was my girlfriend, but I always felt like something's wrong, like Sam's not the person I should be with. I always had a crush on Carly, but then Sam kissed me and I didn't want to say I don't like her. I was with her just because I felt sorry for her. Just, please don't say this to ANYONE. I know this is a little weird to you, but you're like a big brother to me, you know that? Spencer: Thanks, Freddie. I'm really flattered you think so. I think you'd be the best little brother ever. Freddie: Thanks, Spencer. Spencer: You're welcome, kid. Freddie: And, Spencer? What about Carly? Did she say something? Spencer: Ok, this is our little secret. I asked her about; you know; the whole Creddie stuff. She didn't want to respond, but I saw her blushing when you walked in. Freddie: Really? Spencer: Yeah. Freddie: Great! Spencer: I know! (makes a silly face) Freddie: Thanks, dude! Spencer: You're welcome, kiddo! Freddie: Woah, it's already 10 o'clock. Spencer: When does Prom start? Freddie: At 8. Spencer: Okay. Carly will be back 'til three. Freddie: I gotta run. Spencer: See ya! Freddie: Bye! Carly's POV: Okay, now I got my manicure, pedicure and I'm soo relaxed, it's time to go to the hair salon. I want my hair to look gorgeous. I still can't believe I'm going with Freddie! Category:Blog posts